Birth of The Immortal
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: Born into this world as a second chance at life against his will, he will have to live through events best not spoken of. Without any memory of his past life or of how he came to be in the Elemental Nations, he will have to scrape and survive as he faces the deadliest warriors imaginable and maybe even find a little love along the way. Rated M for violence and sexual situations!
1. Resurrection

**_Birth Of The Immortal_**

 ** _Hello, my dear readers! Sorry I haven't been uploading as quickly as some of you might like-or as quickly as I might like for that matter-but, now I'm back! For those of you who may be confused as to the premise of The Star God and Obsession-and I know you're out there-read this! It all starts here! Now, without further adieu, behold The Birth of The Immortal!_**

 _Resurrection_

 _"_ Ow! _That hurt 'ttebayo!"_

 _"Ha! See? You said it again!"_

 _"I did not 'ttebayo!"_

 _"You just did it again!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _~A conversation in Purgatory._

 _"Waaaaaah!"_

 _"Waaaaaah!"_

The twin infants wailed as the masked man snatched one and poised a dangerous hand toward the child. The blond, Naruto, lay helpless, bundled up in a blanket within the arms of the Masked Man while the redhead, Nakaru, wailed in the arms of his mother, Kushina whom was still weak from childbirth and even moreso given that she had twins. Namikaze Minato's glanced at the murdered nurses at their feet, blue eyes filling with rage as the unknown man threatened him.

"Hand over the Nine-Tails immediately or the child shall meet it's end before it even began."

Just as quickly as the sentence was uttered, the Yondaime Hokage was gone, ceasing to exist in this current space. Suddenly, the weight in his arms seemed lighter than it was only moments ago. Looking down, instead of the whiskered face of the blonde baby boy in his arms, he saw a bundled blanket of paper bombs. And then the Fourth appeared on the other side of the room with Naruto in his arms.

"You're more talented than I give you credit for, Lord Fourth."

And then, the bombs erupted. Unfortunately, the attack missed and, as a result, Minato wasn't fast enough the stop the Uchiha from grabbing his wife and, as a side effect, his son, Nakaru. "Damnit!", he cursed under his breath. Not only did this enemy to the Hidden Leaf Village have his wife and child, but he also had the Nine-Tails, now. No! Screw the Nine-Tails! Yeah, screw the Nine-Tails, he stole the love of his life from him and tried to kill his children. He wasn't just an enemy to the Leaf.

 _Now, he was an enemy to him._

 _(Just Outside of Konoha)_

 _"Unsealing Jutsu."_

Nakaru wailed at the sight of his mother screaming in agony as the strongest of the Tailed Beasts was ripped from her body. But, suddenly the Jutsu was interrupted and the Biju was sucked back into Kushina. A Space-Time Jutsu had been used and just as quickly as something-or rather someone-flew through the rift of the technique, the Masked Man quite literally was flung by a powerful kick to the head. A man stood there, a dark hooded cloak, ripped around his ankles at the hemline, obscuring his identity. "You're not getting away this time!" Nakaru tore away his eyelids, revealing his pair of twin grey orbs reminiscent to that of his mother, just in time to catch a glimpse at the stranger's piercing, rimmed violet eyes. Kushina gasped as the kanji chains holding her broke and she fell. The cloaked stranger suddenly appeared before her, catching her in his arms as her body fell limp from exhaustion. She looked up at her savior as he stared down at her. Pulling the hood of his cloak down, he blinked away his Rinnegan, revealing grey orbs oddly reminiscent to her own, and looked at the Uzumaki through his spiky scarlet bangs.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He helped her up and then went for the baby. Picking up Nakaru, he wiggled a finger under his chin, tickling him. The man smiled when the baby giggled and looked up at him. He gave the baby to Kushina as he pulled out a kunai, but not just any kunai though, she realized. That was her husband's kunai. She immediately went on the defensive. "Where did you get that?" She indicated the kunai as she took half a step away from him. "Oh.", he said. "This was a gift from dad." She looked at him incredulously as he said this. "Yeah, Minato was a bit of drag, but I gotta love him. 'Cause he's my dad, ya'know?" Kushina's eyes widened so far, the man feared they'd pop out of her head. It all made sense now; his use of a Time Space Jutsu and his remarkable resemblance to her and her son. She looked down at the newborn and then back and him and watched as a smile slowly plucked at the corners of his lips.

"Nakaru…?"

"Yep.", he told her. "Hey, mom." Grey met grey and the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "How…?" "It seems you already know the answer to that question.", he interjected. "I'm from the future.", he told her. "And that man.", he pointed to the Masked Man still recovering from his attack. "Is gonna start the Fourth Great Ninja War. And the first part in history that will allow us to beat him-", he stopped himself as he choked, tears spilling over his eyelids as he looked away, trying to hide them. "Is for you and dad to die. Today." Kushina gasped as he pricked his finger with the kunai, allowing precious lifeblood to flow free. "And for the Kyuubi to be sealed within someone else." He hugged her then, even as the Masked Man got up and charged at them. "I love you, mom." He lifted her back up onto the rock she was held in chains in earlier. Taking the baby, he made a deal and the kanji chains came back to life and lifted her up and back into place. She gave him a teary nod and he hid with the child.

"Oh.", the man said as he moved to stand back into place. "It seems he fled." He paused. "With the child and not you. 'Tis a shame."

The future Nakaru snarled, but before his emotions got the better of him, he flashed away.

 _(The Hidden Leaf Village)_

"Oh my god! It's the Nine-Tails!"

Every single head in the entire village turned to the sky and just as many people blanked. The insanely familiar, nightmare-inducing crimson fur of the strongest of the Biju wafted in the breeze as it loomed over them, barring its teeth in a defiant snarl. The double tomoe of the Uchiha bloodline swirled in its eyes atop a blood red canvas. It raised a clawed hand above the village and with a mighty roar, slammed it down upon the unprepared civilians and Shinobi alike.

 _ **"**_ ** _RRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!"_**

The attack never came. To put it simply, as quickly as the clawed hand of the Biju had descended upon them, it had simply stopped, regardless that it was just feet from the ground. All eyes searched for the reason of its halt and eventually they found it. Like a star burning bright, the figure stood straight, one arm above his head, an open palm holding the beast's at bay. "Everyone okay?", he asked. At everyone's awestruck nod, he made a hand sign and pulse of chakra from his ethereal golden cloak spread outward across the Kyuubi's hand. Then, it shuddered and the Kitsune pulled back its hand as if it had been stung.

 _"Kage Bunshin."_

A single shadow clone appeared by his side and helped to circulate the special technique of the Yondaime within the original's palm. Swirling, cerulean wind chakra rotated feverishly in his palm by the time the clone was dispelled. "Listen.", Nakaru began as he all but jumped, soaring upward until he was eye-level with the Biju. "I don't wanna hurt you." His grey eyes suddenly became blood red, vertically slitted pupils regarding the Kyuubi balefully. "But, it comes down to it, I will kill you. So, what's it gonna be, Kurama?"

 _That_ seemed to get his attention if the disappearance of the Sharingan in his eyes was enough indication. But, he only seemed angrier.

 _ **"**_ ** _RRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!"_**

"Fine! You've got it!"

The Jutsu almost instantaneously grew to massive portions before the eyes of the villagers as the unnamed-to them at least-Shinobi rocketed the sphere forward, meshing flesh and fur together and then, grinding into bone.

 _"CHOU ODAMA RASENGAN!"_

The Kyuubi no Kitsune howled in pure, unrestrained agony as the wind chakra ripped away flesh and met bone before exploding outwardly. The blast at least tripled the sphere in size and power and it caused him to be ripped from his position above the village, landing on his back safely within the forest surrounding Konoha. He blotted out the cheers from below him in complete concentration and alighted soundlessly upon a rooftop, performing the tiger seal and allowing two clones to burst into existence beside him via plumes of smoke. He nodded at them.

"You know what to do."

In a flash, they disappeared and the battle waged on.


	2. Starting Anew

**_Birth of The Immortal_**

 _ **Hello, dear readers! I don't really have much to say this time around so I'll try to make this quick. Sorry that this chapter took me longer to publish than the others, but I was trying to keep on the promise I made about making the upcoming installments longer. And again, sorry if some story-relevant events were cut out and/or portrayed incorrectly and if the ending seems a bit rushed, I tried my hardest to reach the deadline I had set for myself and I didn't have a lot to use as reference for the prologue. Now that that's out of the way, without further adieu, I present to you the second chapter in Birth of The Immortal, Starting Anew!**_

 _Starting Anew_

" _Failure is the opportunity to begin again more intelligently."_

 _~Henry Ford._

Kushina exhaled softly as she cuddled Naruto and Nakaru within her arms, allowing them to relax against her slowly rising and falling chest. Her husband, Minato, had long since left, hurrying to the battlefield to protect the village whilst she'd no idea what'd become of the future version of her red-headed son. She looked up at the ceiling, tired from the process of the extraction of the Tailed Beast from her body. Thanks goodness for her naturally high vitality or she would've never survived the procedure. Had she any strength, she would've offered to help, but alas, there was the problem of the two bundles in her arms, hanging on to her as if she was their lifeline-and she might as well have been. Oh, it just seemed worrying was in her blood now didn't it? The two men in her life, one whom had entered it just recently, were out there fighting, potentially risking their lives.

And here she was, sitting in a protective bunker, unable to do anything. _At all._

 _(Hokage Monument)_

"You will not destroy this; I won't let you."

Namikaze Minato practically flew through a string of hand seals as his trademark kunai floated horizontally in front of him; his customized Hokage cloak wafting off to the side as a breeze strolled through. The Kyuubi roared triumphantly from its place beyond the village. Lifting its head and opening its wide maw, it barred its teeth as it collected positive and negative chakra, allowing the protons and electrons to balance out the configuration of the Nine-Tails' attack. And then it roared.

 ** _"RRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"_**

The Tailed Beast Bomb soared overhead, missing civilians, favoring its preferred target. The massive ornament of chakra only scorched a couple of the unusually tall buildings as it flew by. And then it was upon him.

 _"Flying Raijin: Level 3."_

A massive vortex originating from the Hiraishin tag wrapped around the tri-pronged kunai swirled into existence and all but sucked the massive Bijudama into it, allowing its entirety to cease its existence in this immediate space. Then, it flowered back to life several thousand kilometers from the monument behind him.

 _BOOOOM!_

"I said I wouldn't let you destroy this, didn't I?"

The Kyuubi reared back in anger the very instant it saw the Namikaze's smirk, pointing its opened maw to the sky once more, gathering positive and negative chakra once more. Minato stood poised and ready, hands still outstretched.

 _"KURAMA!"_

The eyes of the beast shifted and looked for the point of origin of the voice and, unbidden, he found it. A golden ethereal fist all but smashed into the Nine-Tails' face with the force of a meteor. The Tailed Beast Bomb shattered and fell, chakra hardening and converting the incomplete technique into rocks and boulders. Minato gawped. His blue eyes widened as he watched the Kyuubi no Kitsune go head to head with… another Nine-Tails! He almost fainted outright at the incredulity of it all! Except, this new Tailed Beast was lit up like a Christmas tree! A golden ethereal exterior coated its form whilst strange onyx tribal markings ran along its body in several different directions. Although, this new one didn't seemed to want to destroy… more or less anything!-other than its adversary, that is. If anything, it seemed to be working in the Leaf's favor. And then he saw a flash of movement in his peripherals. He snatched up his kunai and flung it, prepared for battle. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?

 _"Hiraishin."_

 _(Nine-Tails vs. Nine-Tails)_

 ** _"AAAAAAGGHH!"_**

 ** _"RRRROOOOAAAAGGGHHHH!"_**

Every punch, kick, tail, and claw swipe was matched blow for blow, neither entity letting up. Tailed Beast Bombs were created, interrupted, and consequently rendered useless. Shadow clones were created and killed on the spot. Faces, torsos, and limbs were mauled and destroyed and immediately healed. Until one attained the upper hand over the other. "HIYAH!" The golden Kyuubi all but smashed its fist into the maw of the recently sealed Nine-Tails, sending the Biju flying away from the village and then even further still when a mini Bijudama made contact, causing the Kyuubi to howl in pain as it slid across the landscape.

"Take that, ya big bitch!"

If one were inspect closer, they would see that, through the Nine-Tails' transparent maw, that same man that had deleted a major percentage of casualties from the Leaf stood there, arms crossed and smirking triumphantly. The same pattern that covered the Biju, littered his form as well, a bright saffron chakra cloak clinging to him and his haori like a second skin whilst black tribal-like markings covered his body above the cloak in a specific pattern. "Alright, Kurama! Let's go!"

 ** _"Yes! Let's!"_**

The feminine voice of the Yin half of the Kyuubi no Kitsune burst forth from the Biju's ethereal mouth as the crimson-furred Nine-Tails poised its body, ready to strike as its demonic chakra healed its injuries. And it did just that. **_"RRROOOOAAAARRRGGHHH!"_** Its grotesquely scarlet snout pointed up to the sky, its blood and saliva coated fangs parting as the Nine-Tails focused its technique. Protons and electrons gathered into the massive attack ferociously and, without warning, the Bijudama was shot forth. With no strategy at the ready, all Nakaru could was dodge, and dodge he did. Yin Kurama twirled gracefully around the object of destruction, snarling as it nicked her tail.

And then he saw where it was headed.

"NO!" Nakaru's Tailed Beast Mode reared back on its hind legs, taking a stance somewhat akin to that of a baseball pitcher. A clawed hand opened, allowing chakra to flood his palm. Wisps and gales of wind whipped around violently as the Biju cradled it, honing the violent energy with naught but a thought. Cerulean wind chakra rotated rapidly within the recesses of the ethereal Kyuubi's palm, fastening its pace by the minute. Abruptly, Kurama squeezed it, piercing its exterior with its claws, morphing the shape and allowing it to take on one that seemed more akin to a shuriken than a sphere. Aiming, he brought his arm back further, vertically slitted pupils dilating as he concentrated.

And then he threw it so hard, Yin Kurama flipped.

 ** _"TRUE WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!"_**

The transparent cyan-colored technique flew, obliterating trees and multiple habitats as it screeched through the air and made contact with the Tailed Beast Bomb. And then, shockingly, the two attacks mixed, the Bijudama becoming more transparent and less dense, shrinking in size until it retained about half of its original destructive power. Like a white butterfly atop a pollution covered tree, chakra strings connecting Nakaru's Tailed Beast claws and the Bijushuriken lit up in the light of the full moon. Glossy, thin blue lines of retainable energy tightened like a rope when the ethereal Kyuubi pulled on them, twisting the combined Jutsu and altering its trajectory completely, causing the Tailed Beast Shuriken to explode within the forest off in the distance. A saffron tail morphed into a hand and gripped the Kyuubi by the throat when it jumped at him, German suplexing it into the ground mercilessly. Suddenly, exhaustion took him, the seal on his abdomen locking up on its own accord. Yin Kurama's Tailed Beast Mode shattered inexplicably, Nakaru's cloak fading out of existence even as he plummeted down toward the upturned Kyuubi. Throwing his tattered onyx cloak aside, he plucked his headband from his pocket and quickly tied the Konoha forehead protector around his head. If he was going down, he decided to use the last vestiges of his reserves.

His retinas burned as he called upon yet another power he had acquired over the years. Tearing his eyelids apart, he allowed his pair of glowing rippled violet orbs to transfix upon the Nine-Tails. He briefly saw the Kyuubi obliterate a building before two clones flashed into existence beside him, swirling vortexes of cerulean chakra in the shape of a shuriken within their palms. And then he dove.

 _"SHINRA TENSEI!"_

 _(Meanwhile…)_

Minato wiped the sweat off his brow as he glared bloody red daggers at the Masked Man. Completely disregarding the fight between Biju overhead, he took a stance, holding his custom kunai defensively before him in a reverse grip. This man, the self-proclaimed Uchiha Madara, seemed to know him like the back of his hand! Matching blow for blow, he even knew about his Rasengan! Recently in their battle he had begun to use a Jutsu he'd never seen before which allowed him to physically phase through him and any attack he attempted on landing! Oh, but that would be his downfall. He had a plan if he intended to use that move again. Now, he just had to coordinate it correctly.

"Let's finish this.", the Uchiha said.

"Hiyah!"

The Hokage charged at the masked Madara as did the wielder of the Sharingan. Time seemed to literally slow as the Namikaze through his kunai, causing the Masked Man to use his Jutsu, allowing the weapon to phase through his skull and the very instant his kunai escaped Madara's head, he vanished just before the Uchiha could get his hands on him. Time still slowed to a crawl, Namikaze Minato flashed above the temporary wielder-not anymore, unknown to him-of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the spiraling sphere in hand. He grabbed the kunai midair and moved aside to make way for the destructive Jutsu.

 _"Hiraishin Rasengan!"_

Suddenly, time caught up with the two adversaries, causing Madara to recieve the full brunt of the Fourth Hokage's rasengan. _"AAUUGGGHH!"_ The sheer amount of force exerted behind the attack, added to Minato's pent up frustration at not being able to hit him until now blew the rotating ball of destruction up to a formidable size, encompassing the Sharingan wielder and bending him double, backwards. The ground all but shattered from the impact of the attack, throwing the Uchiha into a nearby tree as the Namikaze was blown back from the post-blast shockwave.

"My, it seems we have a strong one."

Minato looked up, suddenly aware that Madara had already recovered and was out and about. "I would stay longer, but the Nine-Tails has already broken free of my control and I've become… rather bored." Minato jumped out of his prone form atop the crumpled earth, barely noticing the lack of one of the Tailed Beasts, as he reached out, grasping for the enemy. And then he activated his Jutsu. The space around Madara's form rotated, distorting his physical form and making the Fourth to fall through him, causing the Hokage's face to make contact with the ground in no way any self-respecting shinobi would want to.

And then, like a leaf in the wind, Uchiha Madara was gone.

Just as the exhausted Namikaze stood and dusted himself off, he heard a loud screech, but listening closer, rather, he heard a voice, screaming a name.

 _"SHINRA TENSEI!"_

 _(Not far away…)_

As if a god had swooped in and slammed the planet downward, the earth all but exploded outwards, showering flora and fauna alike with dirt and broken oak. The body of the Kyuubi no Kitsune crumpled, doubling over in its prone position as the Uzumakis barreled into it, blasting it into the ground with two rasenshurikens and a full-scale Almighty Push. Shaking off its temporary daze, it swatted the clones like flies and smacked Nakaru a couple of kilometers away. Soaring through the air, gravity eventually caught up with the redhead, causing him to skid across the ruined grassy plains until he bounced into an area that was unaffected by his assault on the tailed beast. sliding to a stop, he groaned as he plucked twigs and rocks out of his opened and bloody back, allowing his sped up healing factor to repair the damage and close the wound, picking himself up off the ground all the while. Dusting off his now shredded flak jacket, he tried to talk to Yin Kurama through his mindscape, but it seemed she was thoroughly exhausted and was now sleeping. Crossing the option to use tailed beast mode again, he closed his eyes and focused on what was left intact within and of the forest, allowing his eyes to dust over in a dark greenish color. Horizontal bar-like pupils viewed the world in a different light, allowing him to see translucent streams of chakra travelling lightly through the night air. The power of Sage Mode propelled him a large distance in the opposite direction of the Nine-Tails still as he sensed the familiar energy source of his mother in the distance.

By the time Kushina saw him, she had already been scooped up by her fellow redhead whilst two clones on either side of him held the twins with delicate care. Reaching a suitable distance away, he sat her down gently just as the kage bunshins carefully handed her the infants and then dispersed in a plume of smoke. Sitting down in a lotus position, he closed his eyes as he meditated beside his mother. "What are you doing?", she carefully composed the question. He regarded her balefully with a lone eye out through his peripherals. "Waiting." No sooner did he close his eyes once again did a bright saffron flash of light shine before them. Kushina stared forward wide-eyed as someone kneeled before her and enveloped her in a hug. She quickly relaxed when she saw the custom Hokage cloak that only belonged to her husband. Spiky blonde hair greeted her vision as did a pair of bright cerulean eyes when Namikaze Minato backed up and looked her over for any injuries. "Are you okay, Kushina?" She replied immediately when the teen beside her glanced at them. "Yes, I'm fine." "Okay, good. Now-

 _...who's this?"_

Kushina watched as Nakaru, both the baby and the time-traveler, flinched from the pure amount of venom displayed within the sound of Minato's voice. The former jinchuuriki hit her husband in the arm sharply as she answered him. "He's-!"

The wielder of the Yin half of the Nine-Tails interjected abruptly.

 _"I'm the one who saved your wife after you left her in the forest, so some appreciation would be highly valued."_

Minato watched as his sage eyes briefly became vertically slitted pupils atop crimson-colored irises before they returned to normal. A tick mark made itself noticeable on the Namikaze's forehead as he tried to retort. "Hey! I didn't-!" "Yes. You did, asshole." An entire dictionary of expletives sprinted to the forefront of his mind that would make even the haughtiest of sailors blush when Minato tried to deny his abandonment of Kushina, but he restrained himself the best he could, considering the specific predicament they found themselves in at the moment.

 ** _"RRROOOOOOOAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"_**

The Nine-Tails was suddenly upon them, rampaging outright in the face of its adversary and the Fourth Hokage. Nakaru briefly placed the twins upon a nearby rock and barked an order. "Kushina! Use your chakra chains to hold 'im down!" Kushina did as he said and a multitude of golden chains of ethereal energy sprouted from her back, torso, and they even burst from the flattened earth, breaking it upon contact. The spiked chains wrapped around the Kyuubi's torso, legs, arms, and even its maw, pulling immediately, causing the Nine-Tails to drop to the ground, restrained by the very same chakra that had done so only hours before. Then, a dark malevolent force crashed down and shattered the chains like so much glass. The strongest of the Biju jumped upright and lashed out at the family menacingly. That was when its blood red eyes caught sight of the twin infants resting atop a nearby rock. The mighty beast roared with all its might and pressed its fingers together so that it seemed as if its demonic nails were a drill.

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

 _Splat!_

Naruto and Nakaru wailed in grief as Kushina and Minato involuntarily coughed up a glob of precious lifeblood, causing their blanket to become dirty with their crimson essence. Pain and deja vu flashed within the Toad Sage's eyes as he watched the Tailed Beast plunge its massive claw through their bodies, bending them double. A long string of hand seals was woven by the quick fingers of the Namikaze just before the hooded Reaper made its appearance apparent by reaching its nimble bony fingers around their faces. Tears were shed and heartfelt goodbyes were uttered toward the newborns. Another string of hand signs that were woven by Kushina and Minato caused the Kyuubi no Kitsune to lose its physical form, and, forced its chakra along with some of his own into the young Naruto Uzumaki.

Then, against Minato's better judgement, he pushed a darker, more dormant, yet equally almost stronger part of the Nine-Tails' limitless energy into his other son, Nakaru, allowing his wife to shoot a portion of her leftover chakra into him as well. Kushina briefly glanced off to the side when the Reaper reached for her and her husband and, through her blurry vision, saw her time-travelling son, flash away in a blinding flash of bloody crimson light. Their bodies fell limp as Death reached into their chests and removed their souls, disappearing without a trace. So, Naruto and Nakaru wailed relentlessly from their place upon the stone pedestal, mourning the untimely death of their parents as a group of ANBU black ops ninja jumped into the clearing in which they lay, followed by the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. In that single unforgiving moment as he took in the gruesome scene laid out before him, he realized…

 _-shit just got real._


	3. The Start of an Adventure

**_Birth of The Immortal_**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's short, but I was just so jittery to get this little bit out to you guys. I hope you enjoy! Without further adieu, I present to you the third chapter in Birth of the Immortal, The Start of an Adventure!_**

 _The Start of an Adventure_

 _"To be a champion, you have to believe in yourself when nobody else will."_

 _~Sugar Ray Robinson._

 _Pain._

 _A funny, fickle little thing. It also just so happened to be the one thing I was acquainted with the most._

 _The last thing I could remember, huh? Let's see…_

 _Ah! Now I remember!_

 _I was laying on a bed, surrounded by all these people that I couldn't recognize. Bright lights swarmed my vision as a constant beeping rang in my ear. Some of them held my hands, wrapping their fingers around mine while they told me things like, 'It'll be alright' and 'You'll make it through this'. I didn't really understand any of it until I realized I couldn't feel them. Or anything for that matter. I couldn't move anything from my head down to my toes. I could move my eyes and tongue, but even then it was only by a little._

 _Regardless of the fact that I'd been paralyzed completely, I could still feel pain. Through thick and thin, pain was always there in some form or another, sending sharp pangs through my limbs and torso to remind me of its presence. Rather restless-looking men and women rushed around me, checking the bandages applied around my torso as well as continuously reapplying a soothingly cold object to the back of my neck. Eventually, by the time the sun had set, everything around me began to move at a progressively slower pace._

 _Speech and movement patterns slowed and differed until finally, when the full moon had reached its peak high in the sky outside of my supposed hospital window, time just seemed to stop. I got sleepy. My eyelids began to close by themselves, but I fought to stay awake. I didn't want to leave, but, at the same time, I did. By the time my strength had finally faded and my eyes began to close, a figure made itself known at the edge of my bed, covered in a long, hooded black cloak. An equally long staff with a large, curved blade pressed itself against my throat in an instant as the figure's violet eyes glowed menacingly from beneath the shadows of its hood._

 _ **"I will help you."** , it spoke. **"But you will need to do something for me in return."**_

 _(Reality)_

 ** _"Wake up, Nakaru."_**

With a small groan, the young one awoke, bright red tresses falling over his face as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes free of the morning crust, he allowed his life-filled silver eyes to scope out his environment. A rather bland room greeted his vision as he stood off of the futon, cringing at the numerous cricks in his joints. Forcefully cracking his neck and knees back into place with a grimace, the nine year-old redhead yawned in contentment. He grumbled to himself apathetically when he glanced over and saw his brother sleeping in the apartment's only bed peacefully.

 ** _"Good morning, kit."_**

A shiver ran up his spine as the familiar voice of his friend crawled up and down his back, her sensitive fingers caressing his brain in a manner that made him smile blissfully. Closing his eyes as he sat upon the futon once more, he allowed his mind to travel. And then, when he opened them again, he found himself to be in one of his favorite places. Standing on one side of a large set of doors made up entirely of cage bars, the colour of crimson, he looked within, peering into the darkness, awaiting a greeting. When nothing of his expectations made themselves known, he called out to the one he desired.

"Yin!"

A crimson flash erupted before him, lighting up the other side of the doors efficiently before smothering out abruptly. The boy smiled when he saw the cause. A small girl, clad in a pearly white dress that fell down to her ankles stood before him. Slitted scarlet eyes watched him look at her gleefully from behind the small bangs of her long and straight bright red tresses, those cat-like pupils watching as the youth struggled to force himself through the bars, eventually succeeding in his ministrations.

"Ah!"

He tripped over the bottom of the door, falling onto the frail-looking girl. A tumble and a roll later and the pair found themselves within the blackness of the deep recesses of the cage. A small light flickered to life beside them, showering the immediate area in a fiery light and warmth. The two redheads stared at each for a few moments, shining silver orbs staring down at a pair of slitted red rubies. A flush lit up both their cheeks and they shared a laugh. The boy stood, offering a helpful hand to the girl he shared an age with, smiling when she accepted and allowed him to pull her from the masonry below their feet. The flame grew more intense, offering light to the crevices of the massive room where there was none to be found, allowing a small table with a pair of chairs to greet their vision.

"Wanna play?"

The girl whom he'd called Yin nodded with a small smile, following him to the table and taking her seat across from him. A small checkerboard flashed before the two atop the tabletop in a flash of crimson brilliance, the small red and black circular pieces burning into existence, already set to play. The duo played for what felt like hours, but in actuality was only a few minutes. Neither side let up in their strategic assault upon one another, both players seemingly equally matched. Pieces were taken, sacrificed, and kinged as the game went on. Eventually, when the two were each left with one piece and they were both sitting next to each other atop the board, ready to be taken-!

… it was Yin's turn.

 ** _"Yatta!_** ", she exclaimed happily as she hopped over the last piece, a triumphant smirk sliding across her features. ** _"That's one more win for me! Say, when are you gonna stop losing, Nakaru-kun?"_** The grey-eyed boy stood with a smile, just as she did, allowing the table and chairs to fade into the wind. Truth be told, he did have a winning streak way back when. He would always beat her no matter the impossible difficulty of her moves. But, now, he just seemed to not have it anymore. For the past week, Nakaru's fellow redhead had been demolishing him in their favorite game. The simple release from reality that checkers gave them was very appreciated.

"I let you win that time, ya know.", he bluffed.

 _ **"Pfft!",**_ she called it. **"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"** They smiled at their banter, giving one another a swift hug before she placed the porcelain coloured fingertip of her index finger upon his tanned forehead. **_"I think you best be on your way, Uzumaki-kun. You'll be late for school."_** His eyes widened just before the world burned white. When he opened those glossy grey eyes of his again, he was back in his apartment, the very one he shared with his twin brother. Standing from the futon once again, he quickly got dressed, adorning a smooth black tee, a pair of comfortable onyx mesh pants and his favorite coal-coloured open toed sandals. He glanced over at the bed and ended up having a double take. The sheets were strewn about along with the single drool ridden pillow, the bed sitting still atop the slightly dusty chocolate floorboards.

"Did he…?"

Disbelief settled into his features even as he walked over and pulled the pillowcase from the fluffy object, deigning to wash it sometime before he got home later. ** _"It seems he left without you, Nakaru-kun."_** Yin's voice in the back of his head confirmed his suspicions as anger clouded his vision. And then all that built up fury let loose in one single, unforgiving moment.

"GODDAMNIT NARUTOOOO!"

 _(Elsewhere)_

A deep rumble shook the Village Hidden in the Leaves just as the young, blonde nine year-old squeaked out a small sneeze, sniffling as he stopped running and fled into an alley, ducking into the darkness in all his bright orange glory. Naruto Uzumaki watched as a group of exhausted chunin haphazardly ran by the alleyway he'd expertly hid himself within. Crawling out of the shadowy walkway, he lifted his head skyward, silently admiring his work. His crystalline blue eyes glazed over the mock Harry Potter like glasses and curly Italian mustache painted over the faces carved in the Hokage Monument with bright neon orange paint.

It was fitting in his eyes, seeing as orange was his favorite color after all.

He didn't know why he played pranks on the ninja of his village, whether it was because he enjoyed the reactions of his victims or simply that he did it because he could, he still didn't know. Maybe, in another life, he'd have done for desired attention. But, not this one. Because, in this life, through thick and thin, his brother had always been there. Speaking of which…

"Mmph-!"

Hands lashed out from the darkness of the alley gripping his mouth so he couldn't scream whilst maintaining a firm grip on Naruto's arm, dragging him back to where he'd hid himself only moments before. Just as the hand clamped over his lips released its hold and he was about to let loose a scream, blue met grey. All negative emotions dispersed quicker than the teleportation Jutsu of the Yellow Flash himself. Nakaru's angry silver orbs stared down at the childish blue irises of his brother Naruto even as his hand rose menacingly.

The blonde yelped sharply when a tanned finger plucked his nose.

 _"Itai!_ What was that for, Nii-san?" The young Uzumaki pouted at the redhead. "Two things.", he held up two fingers to emphasize his point. "You left me at home by myself and now we're late for school.", the middle finger closed into the rest of his fist, curling as a smirk slid across his features. "And two. We promised each other that we were both gonna paint the monument." A bright smile split the redhead's face when he saw Naruto's surprised expression. "Sorry." The blonde said with a sheepish smile. "Guess I just got a little carried away." The twins shared a small laugh before they picked themselves up and threw on their most serious expressions.

"Race ya!"

And they were off.


	4. Initiation

_**Birth of the Immortal**_

 _Initiation_

 _"This is your fault… This wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your promise!"_

 _~?_

It'd been a month. A whole month since the Uzumaki twins got their headbands. A month since they became genin. A month since they learned a new jutsu.

And it'd only been about a week since they found out who their squad leader was.

So now, they stood in one of the many training fields, the one-eyed jonin opposite from them on their other end, something small and golden in his hand. And then he spoke.

"I want you to take these bells. But, make sure you come at me with the intent to kill or you _will_ fail."

Sasuke and Sakura scattered into the brush, hiding as they watched for Kakashi's next move. Although, it wasn't hard to figure out why he hadn't done anything yet. The bright and colorful jumpsuit stuck out like a sore thumb against the grassy green plains, that wide and goofy smile plastered over his face. Sakura impulsively went to call out how idiotic he was, but the Uchiha covered her mouth, shaking his head all the while. "I'm not scared!" Naruto shouted loudly. "I'll take you on by myself if I have to!" With a sharp battle cry he ran up to the silver-haired jonin, unleashing a plethora of attacks with which he either dodged or blocked effortlessly.

"He's gonna get his ass handed to him."

Nakaru's voice from the sidelines threw the jumpsuit clad boy off and an open-palmed strike sent him flying, his back skidding against the soft grass as he slid back over to his brother who stood there with a smile on his face with his arms crossed. "Told ya." Distantly, the three bells Hatake held jingled meticulously as he shook his hand, the other reaching into his pocket to retrieve a book, opening it as he began reading. The grey-eyed boy went to read the cover, but as soon as he saw three distinct letters in one word, he face palmed.

 _Ero._

Then, he decided it was his turn.

Stepping up to the plate, he cracked his knuckles, a plan forming in his head within the few seconds that was provided to him. Tightening his fists, he sprinted forward. Seemingly with the same tactic as Naruto in mind, the twin shot toward Kakashi with all the speed of a bullet. A cocked fist flew and the one-eyed jonin lifted a fist to block- _the one closed around the bells_ -and instead found a plume of smoke disorienting his field of vision. With widened eyes, he felt a kick slam into the back of his head before a number of consecutive fists flew into his back. Confusion flitted across his features when he felt two fists hit him at the same time, one into his solar plexus, leaving his gasping for air, and the other, into the base of his spine. Although, he saw Naruto a little ways away and he sensed the other two in the brush a distance behind him. Looking down as the smoke cleared, focused on what caused his pain.

What he saw surprised him.

Two Nakaru's stood on either side of him, an extended fist plunging into him and nearly touching each other through him. And then, they both dispersed in a cloud of smoke. Almost immediately, a sandaled foot found his throat and his world went sideways. Quickly closing the book and placing it back in his pocket, he pressed a palm into the earth and flipped, righting himself before he could fall on his arse. Tightening his hold on the bells, he looked around, hardened onyx orbs searching for the missing genin.

 _"Headhunter Jutsu!"_

It became immediately apparent that the world was now about five feet taller.

Silently, he gasped at what this one kid was able to do, although it was mainly because of his surprise. Regardless, he now stood over him with a cocky and triumphant smirk plastered over his visage. Those bright grey eyes glinted mirthfully behind the spiky bangs of his short scarlet tresses. Ah, the shadow clone jutsu. It was a really handy skill to know, especially if one used it wisely as he'd just demonstrated. Despite the fact that it was an S-Rank forbidden jutsu, he and his brother were able to pull it off expertly, as if it were as easy as throwing a kunai. Honestly, Naruto was the one that taught it to him. He showed him the hand signs the day they came back from school when they had a substitute.

They said Iruka was just taking a day off because he didn't feel so well.

That was a _huge_ understatement compared to what really happened.

The happy blonde explained everything to him whilst they practiced the kage bunshin. He subtly noticed how happy his brother was that he knew this technique. It was the only thing he was physically more excited about than when he perfected his sexy jutsu or when he managed to get a free bowl of ramen. He was never a really good listener, but, he actually managed to execute his plan perfectly.

"Yo!"

 _Speaking of which…_

The knuckleheaded ninja jogged up to him, a sparkle in his eyes as he questioned the redhead. "How'd I do?!" Nakaru smiled. His senses picked up Sasuke's anger and jealousy a mile away. Regardless of what they thought, little Naruto was rather smart if given a good push in the right direction. "You did perfect. That acting was amazing." He smiled brightly before looking back down at the troubled jonin. "So, uhh." The blonde started. "The bells are in his hand, right?" Sakura came out of the brush, reluctantly followed by the Uchiha when the carrot top nodded, pride in his work written all over his features. "And he's underground, right?"

"Yup."

"So, then. How do we get them?"

"…"

His smile fell as he looked back down at Kakashi who'd silently listened to their conversation the whole time. He dropped to his knees and prepared his hand, his fingers taut as he focused chakra in them so he could fish out the hand with the bells and was that a smile under his mask?

"That was pretty good Uzumaki." He said to both of them. "But it wasn't enough!"

"Everyone run!"

Nakaru's sharp cry rang out, signaling everyone to retreat as an explosion of pebbles and dirt and other earthly materials flew outwards, clouding their field of vision as the dust fell over them. Haruno went down first, a chop to the back of her neck sending her into blissful unconsciousness. An uppercut forced the air out of the Uchiha's lungs as the blow to his solar plexus caused him to fall to the ground, clutching his abdomen whilst he watched the blonde sail overhead, his brief flight ending abruptly due to a miraculously placed tree. His was out like a light.

A chop, kick, and palm strike was just barely blocked by the still conscious genin as he twirled away, his breath ragged and heavy. Damn. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes so no dust could dry and irritate them. _His attacks are way stronger than I thought they'd be. I counted on his underestimating us by using Naruto's acting as a stand point, but now he's fully alert._ Utilizing his ears, he allowed his forearm to fly up, narrowly saving his head from being torn off his shoulders by a flying roundhouse kick. Pushing his arm out, he flung the silver haired man away, backflipping into the opposite direction to allow his now throbbing arm some reprieve.

 _I can't… I need you… please…_

The dust settled and that lone eye of his narrowed as he stood some feet away from the boy, his body stock straight with his head down, those scarlet locks blocking his face from view. His head rose sharply, those silver eyes shooting open as those pupils became vertical slits, narrow and pointed at its edges. Sasuke silently took note of his elongated fangs as he grit his teeth.

 ** _"YAAAAA!"_**

The wrath beneath him cracking and exploded as he shot forward, taking the initiative as he went on the offense. Sharp nails that seemed to take on the role of claws slashed at him, forcing him to back away and use a kunai for defense. Kakashi's tactic seemed to hold him off for time, but it soon became fruitless. With a sharp clang of a sound, the knife split in two and a large gash appeared on his torso through his flak jacket and shirt, spanning from his left shoulder down to his right hip. "HIYAH!" A quick strike hit his wrist and caused him to lose his grip, forcing him to drop the trio of bells. With his newfound abilities it would be no problem for him to duck down and grab the-

Her chakra left.

He'd no idea what'd happened, all he knew was that suddenly, the world moved at a slower pace than him and then the tables suddenly turned, leaving him wide open midair and in arms reach. His fingers were so close now. _Just a little more-!_

"Gah!"

An elbow to his back sent him into the earth, the following small scale shockwave sending his item of interest a reasonable distance away. That feeling. It was humiliating. Almost painfully so.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was that smile on his face as he reached down and retrieved the bane of his existence.

That feeling.

He would never forget it.

Right then and there, he made a vow.

He'd never lose like that _ever_ again.

 _ **A/N: Enjoy the preview!**_

 _Water._

 _The silent killer._

 _The slippery serpent._

 _Kakashi knew this all too well as he pulled team seven through the Land of Waves and into Suna. With Naruto and Sakura's emotions toward the Uchiha swirling behind him, he was left to think of what he would do with them. He couldn't throw them into the water over the dock. Ah, but he'd already taught them chakra control; he didn't start the drills mind you, but those three at least have the gist of it. After a momentous argument, the Uzumaki's brother was forced to stay behind, effectively leaving him to his own devices back in the Leaf._

 _He stared up at the beautifully clear sky, ignoring the decently sized puddle beside him as he kept walking._

 _"I'll show you!"_

 _A grunt later and Hatake spun on his heel, eyes widening at the kunai lodged in Naruto's hand, his crimson essence flowing from the wound and dripping onto the earth below their feet. "I'm gonna whatever it takes", he shouted. "to be the best ninja in the village and become Hokage!" Slowly, the jonin walked up to him and fell to a knee, examining the self inflicted gash as those confused blue orbs glued themselves to him._

 _"If this isn't treated, you bleed out and die."_

 _His face became a new shade of white, Kakashi thought._

 _Quickly and without thought, he pulled the knife from his hand and went to retrieve some bandages from his pocket but instead found himself staring at a rather rare sight. The hole stitched itself back together, capillaries and muscle tissue regrowing and blocking the blood in his body from spilling out before his skin molding back in place, it's regenerative properties being sped up by a barely noticeable scarlet chakra aura._

 _"Huh." The squad leader said. "Nevermind then."_

 _(...)_

 _Haku stared forward, eyes dilating behind her mask as she watched the demonic energies swirl into the air, this unknown entity growling and snarling at his her. Her heart raced beneath her breasts, her fingers twitching as she struggled to even move in the presence of this-this thing!_

 _Regardless, whatever it was clearly didn't take kindly to her._

 _In an instant, it was on her, those soulless black eyes boring holes into her soul as it clawed and swung at her relentlessly. It showed no sign of fatigue like her as she began to slow, visually straining herself to dodge its beastly assault. With fangs sharpened to a point, it glimpsed her arm, tearing the limb from her body, spraying blood in every direction as she cried out in pain, her other arm gripping it tightly, attempting to stop the bleeding. She'd need to cauterize it. But she was an ice specialist, she didn't know any fire release jutsu!_

 _Therein lied the problem as he stood on its legs again, obviously uncomfortable from attacking on all fours._

 ** _"This is your end."_**

 _She felt helpless in the face of this monster as it closed in on her, her body unable to move out of the way of danger. With scythe in hand, it walked up to her, raising it high, that calm and collected expression chilling her more than her kekkei genkai._

 ** _"Get wrecked son."_**

 _Blood splattered everywhere._


	5. Announcement

_**Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but, I've recently went over everything for this story and I've come to the conclusion that with everything up right now, nothing aligns with what I had planned for this fic. So, this is just a notification that I'll be taking down and rewriting this and Restoration with the intent to keep their endgames in mind as much as possible and make them all around better now that I've started to get better at writing. I don't know when I'll be taking down the originals, but, I will be putting up the revamped prologue chapters of both soon.**_


End file.
